


Forgiveness

by away_fromreal



Category: Kings Queens and In-Betweens
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Lesbian, drag kings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 12:45:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19273615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/away_fromreal/pseuds/away_fromreal
Summary: Months after Nima’s first show, Nima and Winnow have begun dating. Written as a continuation to a book I wish was longer.





	Forgiveness

Looking back on that first ever drag show feels like years ago, but really it was just a few months. Seeing how much I’ve changed since then it may as well have been years ago. Gone is the old, boring Nima, replaced by fun, drag king, has-a-girlfriend Nima. Lucky for me, Winnow was able to forget my embarrassing mistakes and here we are, sitting on her couch in Northgate watching a movie.

”Nima are you listening?” Winnow picked her head up from where it laid on my shoulder and looked up at me. 

“Yeah, sorry, I just spaced out for a minute there,” I squeezed her hand and shook myself out of my thoughts of the summer. “What were you saying?” 

“I was just talking about the movie. You don’t have to apologize, though, I understand.” She laid her head back on my shoulder, making me think the conversation was over. 

I was proved wrong, however, as the silence between us lasted only a short moment. 

“Why do you always do that?” Winnow asked suddenly. 

“Do what?” Startled by random question, I racked by brain to think of what I could have done wrong. On such short notice, nothing came to mind. 

“Apologize. Especially when you’ve done nothing wrong,” Winnow looked back up at me with a questioning look. “You always do it. I just wondered if you even realized.” 

As a matter of fact, this is not the first time this issue has been brought to my attention. With Diedre constantly saying “sugar, you apologize too much!” and even my Dad pointing it out, it’s a hard thing to ignore. 

“Yeah, I’ve heard. I can’t help it though. It’s kind of a hard habit to break.” I looked down at my hand, perfectly intertwined with Winnow’s. 

“You don’t need to be embarrassed or anything, lots of people do the same thing. You’re incredible is all, Nima, and I hate to think that you don’t realize that.” 

My eyes started to water at Winnow’s words, a situation I’ve managed to avoid since we started officially going out. I willed my eyes not to betray me this time, but they did anyway. 

Suddenly Winnow was sitting up, her arms wrapped around me. 

“I’m sorry, babe, I didn’t mean to make you cry.” I could feel her hand rub slow circles up my back. 

“I’m sorry- no I mean.. I just..” To make the situation even worse, my mouth seemed to stop forming words, leaving me a blubbering mess. And to make it all worse, Winnow still thought I was crying because I was upset. 

“Winnow you just make me so happy.” Well that was a start. One full sentence down, others should be easy. “Nobody has ever told me that before. Well besides my dad. And Deidre, but they’re both a bit biased.” 

Winnow smiled at me and continued to hold me close. “Even if they are biased, they’re right. And I’ll tell you every day how amazing you are because it’s true.”

With the movie forgotten, Winnow and I laid together on the couch, content to just be close to one another. She continued to whisper sweet words into my ear while I hugged her closer than I thought possible, amazed that such a person could be in love with me.


End file.
